Turnabout Feelings
by Innocent Resistance
Summary: Miles Edgeworth is in trouble, big trouble, and he can only call on one Attorney to solve the case! Yaoi warning MilesxPhoenix Rated T Just in case!


Turnabout Feelings

_I didn't want to have to call on you again._

_**Dripping. It's what I could hear at the time..**_

_I tried to convince myself I didn't need you. Not really. It had been a phase._

_**I woke up not knowing where I was. It was so dark….**_

_But as soon as I realized exactly what had happened._

_**There was blood. So much blood.**_

_I knew I needed you again._

_**I was holding a gun in my hands….Two...No Three bodies. I think I killed them….**_

Miles Edgeworth sat in a cell, hands clasped together. He had done it, he had called _him. _The one he had fled to England from. It was truly idiotic to think he could escape the defense attorney, or rather, former defense attorney. He was now a single father? It gave Miles a headache to think that Wright had conceived a child and he truly hoped it had been adoption. He could barely imagine the spiky haired man being a father, never mind…you know. Who had it been? That Iris girl from the case seven years ago?

Oh yes, thinking of the words exchanged between Iris Hawthorne (Or perhaps Fey? It was all too confusing for him to try and follow) and Wright, made him grind his teeth. Feeney? Was that what made Wright all giddy? Not that Miles cared of course. He was nothing but the only defense attorney he trusted. Or was. He really didn't know if Wright could help him out at all anymore.

_Miles picked up the phone to make his phone call to his lawyer. He could only think of one man, though he had found out that Wright no longer had his attorney's badge, he may as well let him know he was in town._

"_Hello? Phoenix Wright, Ace At-….Wright Anything Agency how can we help you?"_

"_Wright.."_

"_Who is this?"_

_Miles scoffed. "I haven't been gone that long Wright."_

"_Oh yes because seven years isn't a long time, Miles….So how are you?"_

"_Do you think I'm calling you because I want to see how you're doing?"_

"_I kind of hoped it was why." You could almost hear him shrug._

"_I need you…."_

"_What?!" His voice was so loud Miles held it away from his ear._

"_I mean…I need a defense attorney...I'm kind of...In...Jail..." Miles muttered into the phone._

"…_.Oh…." I could hear a sad undertone. "Wh-…What-"_

"_I don't know." I cut him off. I was sure he was as scared as I was about this._

"_I…I can't…Miles…You have to understand...After you left...."_

"_You lost your license to practice law."_

"_How did you-"_

"_I kept tabs on you Wright. For some reason…Never mind that. Is there any way for you to revoke it?"_

"_I never really checked…."_

"_I'm in town Wright. Come to the detention center tomorrow and we'll go over things...If you're willing to take the case, that is. I am willing to pay you triple what you would normally get."_

"_No Miles. I don't want your money, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Click._

He ran it over and over in his head. Why not accept the money? Really now, if he had a child to raise then Miles was sure he needed it. Wright Anything Agency didn't sound like the greatest money maker in the world. Miles noticed how disappointed Wright had sounded when he had made his sarcastic remark. He laid down in his cot and fell into a restless sleep.

____*~*____

The next day he jumped as a guard came to the cell door. He came in and told Miles he had a visitor, Miles got up and followed the guard into an empty room with a two way mirror (window, he knew) with a table in the middle, one chair empty for him, and in the other chair sat some sort of hobo.

"Excuse me...but…" He started then when the hobo in question looked up, he recognized Wright sitting there in a hobo suit. He looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey there! Looking good, well, not really considering you're in jail but you haven't let yourself go at least! Well except maybe for the bags under your eyes." He grinned that stupid grin Miles wanted to smack off of his face but was very happy to see at the same time.

Miles smiled unpleasantly, "Well, I wish I could say the same about you Wright, even though you aren't a defense attorney you could at least dress proper you know."

Phoenix shrugged. "Hey, take it easy. I'm a dad now, I can't go around looking proper _all_ the time anymore." He chuckled. "My poor girl would have a fit if I was always business and no fun."

Miles raised his eyebrows. "Not that you ever looked very much like a defense attorney anyway. So, I heard you had a child, who has the unfortunate pleasure of bearing said child?"

"Hey! Well…Nobody actually…She's only mine!"

Miles' eyes went wide. Artificial insemination? Male pregnancy? What has America come to?

"She's adopted!"

"Oh…" Miles shook his head. "Anyway, to the matter at hand…"

"I was reading all night and I still haven't come across anything, but I haven't given up! I have a lot of books I'm going to finish tonight so don't worry. " Then he smiled that smile that made Miles nauseated. "I promise I'm going to win this case."

_Again…He's doing it to me again. He's reassuring me, and I'm believing him. Only this time I'm not sure…I'm not sure if I…_

"Phoenix I need to confess something." He stated and looked down at the table. He could not look the only person he had in the eye. The man who had stayed up all night reading for him, the man who was willing to get his attorney's badge bag just to help him, the man who may destroy his career again if he gets it back by being a biased party and taking this case. The only one who is willing, the only one who will always be willing. The man who was looking at him strange because Miles Edgeworth had called him by him name for the first time in a long time. The next words Miles tried to make clear, as much as he didn't want to say them, he finally choked it out.

"I think I killed them."

_OMG YAAAAY PHOENIX WRIGHT FANFICTION! I LOVE THIS PAIRING LMAO_

_Read and review! Thank you my lovelies!_


End file.
